I Love You, I Remember You
by Miss hee
Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang pemuda yang merelakan dirinya berperan sebagai kembarannya untuk mengikuti pemilihan calon puteri mahkota agar dapat mengungkapkan kematian keluarganya. Namun takdir menyeret dirinya ke dalam lika-liku rumit yang menggoyahkan hatinya. bxb/GS. KAISOO.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Member EXO**

 **Rate : M pada saatnya**

 **Warning : bxb and GS pada saatnya.**

 **Typo it's my style**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ff ini Hee buat khusus untuk para readers yang nanya ff reinkarnation yang udah Hee hapus. Anggep aja ini sebagai gantinya ya. Ceritanya pengembangan dari cerita reinkarnation kok, menurut Hee sih gitu wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hanbok khas dengan bangsawan, kini baru saja turun dari kapalnya. Ia terlihat begitu senang karena telah sampai di negerinya tercinta.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman lebar yang terus saja melekat pada wajah manisnya.

Dipikirannya saat ini ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya yang sudah sangat lama tak ia jumpai. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan masuk kedalam tempat itu. Ia membuka pintu gerbang kediamannya itu dengan senyuman yang terus melekat pada wajahnya.

"Ayah,ibu aku pulang!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan nada senangnya.

Namun bukannya ia mendapatkan jawaban ia justru mendapati sang kakak iparnya tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Dan saat mendengar teriakan pemuda itu kakak iparnya itu segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo!" Seru gadis itu dengan nada senangnya.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil Kyungsoo dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Nonna!" Dan pelukan gadis itu segera dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.

"Kau tetap saja masih saja tetap pendek." Ucap gadis itu apa adanya.

"Oh astaga! Apa ini? Lihat wajahmu, pipi semua!" Lanjut gadis itu dengan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan tertawa senang.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya melihat gadis di depannya itu dengan malas.

"Nonna!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda ataupun tertawa ataupun meledekmu. Kali ini situasinya benar-benar sedang serius." Jawab gadis itu dengan menghela nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tak kembali mengejek adik iparnya itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kini justru terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak iparnya yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak gadis itu dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk menuju kediamannya itu.

Dan sesampainya Kyungsoo di dalam kediamannya ia dikejutkan dengan tiga orang yang terkapar di lantai penuh dengan luka bahkan tusukan pedang. Sedangkan kakak Kyungsoo hanya terduduk lemas melihat ketiga mayat itu.

Kyungsoo yang juga melihat itu akhirnya terduduk lemas tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tentu saja dirinya merasa terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia sudah sangat lama pergi dari negerinya hanya untuk menuntut ilmu dan saat ia kembali ia harus melihat tiga orang yang sangat ia sayangi sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Saat ini keadaannya sama seperti keadaan kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa sedih dan terpukul bahkan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Ia sungguh tak tega melihat keluarganya tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Pemakaman telah dilakukan oleh pihak keluarga Kyungsoo. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo terduduk di dalam rumahnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Ia terus saja terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sang kakak yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti sangat terpukul karena kepulanganmu disambut dengan kesedihan seperti ini." Ucap pemuda itu dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab perkataan sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjaga mereka." Lanjutnya dengan wajah menyesalnya.

Ia merasa sangat marah dan sedih saat ini tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga tak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Pemuda yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya melihat sang adiknya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang telah melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu hanya bungkam saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukannya Hyung!" Pinta Kyungsoo yang kali ini menatap wajah sang kakak.

Saat suasana antara kakak beradik itu mulai tegang, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis datang menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Dan gadis itu adalah kakak ipar Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol gawat!" Ucap gadis itu dengan paniknya.

Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo dan kakaknya yaitu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin istrinya itu katakan.

Baekhyun, nama gadis itu. Ia menghela nafasnya berusaha menetralkan pernafasannya sebelum mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Perdana menteri Lee meminta kita untuk mengadakan pertemuan, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Kyunghee dan mengenalkannya dengan semua anggota partai barat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Kaget Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu justru tak mengerti dengan apa yang kedua pasang suami-isteri itu katakan.

"Memangnya ada apa hingga mereka harus bertemu dengan Kyunghee? Memangnya mereka tidak tahu jika ayah, ibu dan Kyunghee sudah meninggal?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Bakhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera teringat. Mereka sama sekali belum memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Kyungsoo, bahkan sebelum ayah, ibu dan kembaran Kyungsoo itu meninggal.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia akan mengikuti seleksi pemilihan calon isteri putra mahkota dan dia dipilih perdana menteri sendiri untuk mewakili partai barat. Dan karena itu kami merahasiakan kematian ayah, ibu dan Kyunghee. Jika ia tahu hal ini maka kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya kan?" Jelas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Ia bahkan sudah mengancam ayah sebelumnya. Ia bilang akan membunuh semua keluarga kita jika Kyunghee tak mau mengikutinya. Dan karena Kyunghee mendengar hal itu akhirnya Kyunghee menyetujuinya. Tapi aku tak tahu jika hal ini bisa terjadi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya saja jika Kyunghee sudah tiada? Lagipula mereka bisa mengganti Kyunghee dengan yang lain." Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya tidak ada gadis lain selain Kyunghee." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin jika tidak ada kau dan Baekhyun aku rela jika mereka harus membunuhku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau dan Baekhyun terlebih lagi saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengandung." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menatap ke arah perut Baekhyun. Dan saat itu pula ia merasa jika perkataan Chanyeol tersebut benar adanya. Ia tak mungkin menyerahkan nyawanya dan nyawa keluarganya dengan mudah. Ia juga tak ingin kembali melihat keluarganya terbunuh dengan tragis terlebih lagi ia belum melihat keponakannya yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus mereka rencanakan.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera saja menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan Kyungsoo sebagai Kyunghee lagipula mereka kan kembar dan wajah mereka juga sangat mirip bahkan badan mereka juga mirip." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Baek, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bercanda Chan! Begini, jika kita membuat Kyungsoo menjadi Kyunghee mungkin kita juga bisa tahu siapa yang telah membunuh ayah, ibu dan juga Kyunghee. Karena entah kenapa menurutku ini ada hubungannya dengan pencalonan isteri putra mahkota." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, Kyungsoo itu laki-laki bagaiman bisa kita membuat dirinya mengikuti seleksi itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa mendandaninya agar mirip seperti Kyunghee Chan!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Baekhyun benar! Ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sejak dari tadi terus saja tediam mendengar perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun segera menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan herannya, karena tak biasanya Kyungsoo yang seperti ini terlebih menyangkut hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

"Aku pikir apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun nonna ada benarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah memejamkan matanya karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk merias dirinya agar benar-benar terlihat seperti layaknya perempuan bahkan mungkin membuat dirinya semirip mungkin dengan Kyunghee.

Bahkan tanpa segan-segan Baekhyun merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo yang memang panjang itu agar mirip dengan Kyunghee.

Dan untunglah saja tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuh Kyunghee tak jauh berbeda, jadilah cukup mudah untuk membuat Kyungsoo tampak mirip dengan Kyunghee.

Chanyeol terduduk di dalam kediaman tersebut dengan sesekali meminum teh yang terdapat di depannya tersebut. Ia masih menunggu hasil dari sang istri yang mendandani adiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun muncul di depannya dengan seseorang yang berada di belakang gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada suaminya dengan sedikit demi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan bagaimana sosok di belakangnya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat memakai hanbok dengan warna biru cerah dengan rok yang berwarna soft pink. Rambut panjangnya diikat sebagian dengan poni pada bagian sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya memberikan riasan tipis pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan Kyungsoo langsung menganga tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyung." Puji Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau Hyung!" Umpat Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal dengan pujian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jika kau benar-benar perempuan dan bukan adikku mungkin aku akan menikahimu Kyung." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu segera melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja jika aku belum bertemu Baekhyun juga." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan cengirannya.

"Lebih baik kita latih suaramu saja Kyung dan abaikan saja kakakmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Latih suara?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ya latih suara. Mana mungkin Kyunghee bersuara seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah." Kata Kyungsoo yang akan melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak, kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang karena besok sudah tak ada waktu lagi." Chanyeol segera menarik baju belakang Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan menurut karena bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Kini malam itu pun tiba, hari dimana Kyunghee harus menemui semua anggota partai barat. Semua anggota partai barat sudah berkumpul di tempat pertmuan dan sesekali mereka memperbincangkan sesuatu yang tentunya berbau-bau politik.

Terlihat seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki tangga dengan anggunnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat roknya agar tak mengganggu jalannya.

Dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul di atas sana.

Dan saat sampai di tempat tersebut, semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada para tetua yang duduk di sana lalu setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi ia tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mungkin cerita ini udah ketebak siapa yang jadi putra mahkotanya. Tapi gpp lah yang penting bukan endingnya yang ketebak wkwkwk.**

 **Thank You~~~ :***

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Diamlah Kyung!" Suruh Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang sibuk merias wajah Kyungsoo dengan peralatannya.

"Apa harus kau melukis wajahku seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kubilang diam Kyung!" Suruh Bakhyun lagi.

"Kenpa juga aku harus mau melakukan hal gila ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak senangnya.

"Diam!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memerintahkan Kyungsoo agar tak banyak bicara sehingga riasan pada wajah Kyungsoo terlihat bagus.

Kyungsoo yang selalu diperingatkan Baekhyun untuk diam itupun akhirnya menurut dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Setelah semua yang dilakukan selesai akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya. Ia tampak begitu sangat cantik dengan hanbok dan tatanan rambutnya.

Chanyeol yang mengaga tak melihat adiknya tampak begitu cantik. Bahkan ia lupa jika adiknya itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kyungsoo apa benar itu kau?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun senang.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sangat mirip dengan Kyunghee. Bahkan aku lupa jika kau seorang laki-laki." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung saja mendapat tendangan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sial!" Umpat Kyungsoo.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak mau melakukannya!" Protes Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terlihat membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus melakukannya Kyung. Kalau tidak..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mengusap perutnya seolah memohon kepada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun itupun ikut mengusap perut Baekhyun yang masih datar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu seolah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pasangan tersebut.

"Baiklah! Aku tahu!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup tinggi seolah ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya! Tapi hanya sampai seleksi tahap pertama. Selebihnya aku tidak mau. Aku masih normal." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung mengembangkan senyuman mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk tenang dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa juga ia mau melakukan hal ini.

"Maaf tuan. Bisakah saya pergi? Saya merasa sedikit tak enak badan. Saya masih dalam suasana berduka atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua saya dan kakak saya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Sontak semua yang berada di sana merasa sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya.

"Ah benar, kau boleh pergi dan beristirahat. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Terlebih lusa kau harus mengikuti seleksi pemilihan puteri mahkota." Ucap salah satu pria paruh baya di sana.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol, kau antarlah adikmu pulang." Kata pria lainnya.

"Baik." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan segera dihampiri oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegangi lengan Kyungsoo dan berniat membantunya pergi dari sana.

"Ckckck aku merasa kasihan padanya. Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia harus tinggal di istana. Aku harap dia mendapat balasan dari penderitaannya saat ini, dia akan menjadi ratu dan hidup bahagia di istana." Ucap pria baruh baya lainnya saat Kyungsoo sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Begitu juga kita yang akan bahagia dengan mendapat jabatan yang tinggi." Ucap pria yang berada di sebelahnya itu dengan senyumannya.

"Benar." Jawabnya lagi dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu merasa geram. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli dengan apa yang telah menimpa keluarga Kyungsoodan Chanyeol bahkan disaat suasana berduka seperti ini mereka masih saja memanfaatkan keluarga itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mencengkram roknya erat menahan amarahnya.

.

.

Dan hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana dirinya harus menjalani perannya sebagai seorang gadis yang lemah lembut. Bahkan ia harus terbiasa dengan nama Kyunghee.

Kyungsoo bertekad jika ia harus gugur diputaran pertama agar semuanya selesai dengan cepat dan ia bisa menyelidiki siapa yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Saat tandu itu sudah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang istana. Pelayan Kyungsoo segera membukakan tandu itu untuknya.

Dengan anggunnya Kyungsoo keluar tandu itu, ia menatap gerbang istana yang berada di depannya itu. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin gerbang itu tampak seperti gerbang menuju ke surga, tapi bagi Kyungsoo sendiri gerbang itu tampak seperti gerbang menuju ke neraka, kejam dan menyiksa.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar jika mereka tengah memujinya. Lebih tepatnya memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya muak. Ia bahkan ingin muntah saat ada yang memujinya dengan kata cantik.

Tentu saja ia merasa tak terima sebagi seorang laki-laki ia pasti ingin dipuji tampan, gagah, keren atau sebagainya.

"Kau pasti Kyunghee?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku Cho Jahyeon." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

" _Manis._ " Batin Kyungsoo saat melihat gadis itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab sapaan gadis itu.

"Oh! Lee Seobin!" Sapa gadis itu lagi saat melihat sosok gadis yang baru saja keluar dari tandunya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Seobin oleh Jahyeon itu pun melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

" _Cantik. Sangat cantik._ " Bantin Kyungsoo saat melihat paras cantik Seobin.

Gadis yang dipanggil Seobin itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jahyeon.

Saat mereka berkumpul mereka seperti sekumpulan bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit. Tampak begitu mencolok dengan kecantikan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sedikit berbincang dan saling berkenalan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo sedkit berbicara dan cenderung diam. Ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dan juga senang. Ia tak nyaman saat berada diantara gadis-gadis itu, namun disisi lain sebagai seorang laki-laki ia juga merasa senang karena dapat berdekatan dengan para gadis cantik.

Ia berharap dapat menikahi salah satu gadis cantik di sana saat ia gugur nanti.

Di sisi lain seorang pemuda dengan jubah kebanggaannya itu memantau apa yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana.

Ia melihat beberapa gadis cantik dengan rombongan mereka berlalu-lalang di sana.

"Benar-benar penyegar untuk mataku." Guraunya dengan kekehannya.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat cantik." Lanjutnya yang masih memantau para gadis yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana.

"Menurutmu siapa kira-kira yang akan cocok denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Baju kuning. Bukankah dia cantik?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Tidak, dia terlalu tinggi aku tidak suka." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Yang Mulia, lihat kesana." Pinta seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah kasim dari pemuda itu.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cantik Yang Mulia." Lanjut kasim itu yang melihat tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

Kim Jongin, nama pemuda itu. Dan dia merupakan seorang putera mahkota. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya melihat ketiga gadis yang ditunjuk oleh kasimnya itu.

"Aku rasa baju merah adalah yang paling cantik Yang Mulia." Kata kasim itu dengan terus menatap ketiga gadis itu.

Jongin terus mengamati ketiga gadis itu, dan entah kenapa matanya selalu terfokus pada sosok gadis yang mengenakan baju merah muda.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya." Kata Jongin yang terus menatap sosok gadis itu.

"Baju merah?" Tanya kasim itu.

"Tidak, merah muda." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis yang memakai baju merah muda itu justru berhenti dan menatapnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga membuat Jongin mematung saat mata keduanya bertemu. Namun sesaat setelahnya, gadis itu segera memutuskan pandangan mereka dan kembali melangkah bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Jongin memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdegup begitu kencang. Ia tak tahu jika bertatapan dengan gadis itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Sang kasim yang melihat tuannya memegangi dada itu pun panik dengan keadaan tuannya.

"Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya kasim itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin yang masih memegangi dadanya.

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan tabib?" Tanya kasim itu lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin lagi.

"Apa anda ingin kembali ke kamar anda?" Lagi, kasim itu kembali bertanya lagi. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya itu.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila." Kata Jongin.

"Heh?" Bingung kasimnya.

"Gadis itu, cari tahu siapa nama gadis itu." Pinta Jongin pada kasimnya.

"Baju merah muda?" Tanya sang kasim.

"Ya. Cari tahu namanya." Perintah Jongin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _Hee gatau mau cuap-cuap apa. Yang jelas maaf buat semua yang udah nunggu ff ini dan ff Hee yang lain. Hee masih belum ada mood nulis ff yang lain apalagi yang it's hurt love wkwkwk. Hee baru ada mood buat ff ini jadi Hee lanjutin deh. Hee mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah support Hee._ _ **Kalau bisa Hee juga minta tolong baca cerita Hee di webcomic yang judulnya 'After a Long Time' buat yang mau aja Hee gak bakal maksa kok**_ __ _ **.**_ _Baca aja kok gak usah di like kalau emang gak suka wkwk. Sekalian promot ig baru Hee ya._ _ **Ig : glind336.**_

 _Terima kasih_ _._

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat gusar saat ini, ia sangat gugup saat harus duduk bersama dengan sang ratu yang kini berada di depannya.

Semua gadis yang mengikuti seleksi terlihat senang saat melihat sang ratu. Mereka bahkan memamerkan senyuman manis mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo justru tertunduk dalam dengan wajah gugupnya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang menutupi kegugupannya itu.

Kyungsoo terus saja mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. Hingga akhirnya penderitaannya hari ini berakhir juga karena pertemuan itu telah berakhir. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Bahkan ia sudah merasa risih dengan riasan wajahnya. Dengan kasar ia menghapus riasan wajahnya itu sambil berjalan.

"Nona, seharusnya anda tidak menghapus riasan anda." Peringat pelayannya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menolehkan kepalanya pada pelayan itu dan menatapnya tajam hingga membuat sang pelayan menunduk bungkam ketakutan.

"Maafkan saya nona." Sesal pelayan itu dengan masih menunduk.

Mendengar panggilan nona, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin kesal. Telinganya sangat gatal saat mendengar panggilan itu.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya, kepalanya justru membentur dada bidang seseorang.

Kyungsoo kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok itu. Terlihat sosok pemuda dengan pakaian khas bangsawannya yang lengkap dengan topi di kepalanya. Saat Kyungsoo menatap pemuda itu, saat itu pula tatapan mata keduanya bertemu. Bahkan kini sosok pemuda itu justru tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu jika sosok gadis di depannya itu ternyata sangat garang.

"Seharusnya kau yang memperhatikan langkahmu nona." Kata pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu tuan! Kau berdiri tepat di depanku!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck kau memiliki mata yang cukup lebar tapi kau tidak bisa melihatku berdiri di sini." Balas pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Terserah kau saja tuan muda! Dan cepat menyinkir dari hadapanku!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Ck, benar-benar disayangkan. Kau tidak lihat nona? Kau bisa lewat sampingku kenapa aku harus repot-repot bergeser jika kau bisa mengambil jalan lain." Ucap pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya berdecak sebal dan bergeser ke arah kanan, namun pemuda itu justru ikut bergeser. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo kembali bergeser ke arah kiri namun pemuda itu juga mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal.

"Kau bilang aku harus memberimu jalan." Jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali bergeser ke arah kanan, namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu bergeser ke kanan. Saat Kyungsoo bergeser ke arah kiri, pemuda itu juga ikut bergeser ke kiri. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo terus bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tentu saja diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya...

"YA!" Marah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan menatap Kyungsoo santai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semakin kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu dan dengan marah Kyungsoo segera menendang kaki pemuda itu.

"Sialan!" Umpat Kyungsoo yang kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Pemuda itu sendiri kini tengah kesakitan dengan memegangi kakinya yang ditendang oleh Kyungsoo. Ia meringis kesakitan karena tendangan Kyungsoo cukup kuat dan menyakitkan untuk ukuran gadis.

"YA!" Teriak pemuda itu yang kini berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh.

"Namaku Kim Jongin! Kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku saat bertemu denganku!" Teriak pemuda itu lagi.

Kyungsoo yang medengar itu kemudian berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Aku bahkan calon isteri putera mahkota!" Gumam Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh pemuda itu.

Mungkin sekarang seseorang harus mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia adalah seorang pemuda bukan seorang gadis dan mana mungkin seorang putera mahkota mau menikah dengan seorag laki-laki.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pemuda itu dari kejauhan dan berdecih kesal saat melihat senyuman bodoh dari pemuda itu. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jongin, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana lucunya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Yang Mulia, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang kasim yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Bukankan dia sangat lucu?" Tanya Jongin pada kasimnya.

"Tidak, gadis itu sangat kasar." Jawab sang kasim yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kasimnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia." Ucap sang kasim.

Jongin masih terus melihat gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis itu tak terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

.

.

Sang mentari mulai menyapa dengan memancarkan sinarnya, embun pagi terasa begitu menyejukkan. Pagi hari adalah waktu semua orang dimuka bumi untuk beraktivitas. Tak terkecuali para gadis yang kini sudah duduk rapi dengan meja yang terdapat buku di atasnya.

Hari ini adalah jadwal bagi peserta calon puteri mahkota mengikuti pelajaran istana. Hal ini diperuntukkan agar nantinya puteri mahkota atau calon ratu negeri ini memiliki sikap dan perilaku yang baik. Walaupun pada kenyataannya tak selalu seperti itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap buku itu dengan bosan. Ia bahkan sudah memahami semua isi buku tersebut. Salahkan saja otaknya yang cerdas dan juga kegemarannya membaca buku hingga ia mengetahui barbagai macam buku.

Dan pagi itu Kyungsoo lewati dengan rasa bosan. Ia berniat untuk mengisi kebosanan itu dengan berkeliling istana. Bahkan ia meminta pelayannya untuk diam di kamarnya dan tak mengikutinya.

Saat Kyungsoo tengah asyik berkeliling, ia melihat beberapa orang di sana sedang berlatih memanah.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tertarik itu pun mulai berjalan mendekat. Ia terus saja mengamati latihan itu.

"Oh, pemuda menyebalkan itu?" Gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa yang tengah memanah.

Ia terus mengamati cara memanah pemuda itu.

"Ck, dia bodoh. Begitu saja tidak bisa." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat anak panah pemuda itu tidak mengenai tepat sasaran.

Jongin sendiri terus berkonsentrasi dengan latihan memanahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas melakukan latihan tersebut. Ia bahkan melakukannya dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah menembakkan anak panahnya, ia menghela nafasnya malas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Dan saat itu entah kebetulan atau apa, ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Saat Kyungsoo menyadari jika pemuda itu tengah melihatnya Kyungsoo justru menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Bodoh!" Kata Kyungsoo tanpa suara yang meledek pemuda itu.

Bahkan Kyungsoo kini menjulurkan lidahnya seolah sedang meledek Jongin.

Jongin yang tahu akan gerakan bibir Kyungsoo itu merasa sedikit kesal dengan ledekan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian kembali mengambil anak panahnya, tanpa melihat kearah sasarannya sedikitpun Jongin menarik busurnya itu.

Ia terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan smirk andalannya. Kyungsoo nampak terkejut akan hal itu. Ia terlihat sedikit panik saat ini karena Jongin sama sekali tidak melihat sasarannya. Ia takut jika anak panah itu mengenai pengawal yang berdiri tak jauh dari papan sasaran itu.

Namun itu hanya kepanikan Kyungsoo saja, nyatanya anak panah Jongin justru mengenai tepat sasaran bahkan tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

Jongin tersenyum menang saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya Kyungsoo. Bahkan bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja yang merasa tak percaya akan hal itu, tapi semua orang di sana juga sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui kemampuanku nona?" Sombong Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau terlalu sombong tuan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku nona?" Tanya Jongin.

"Memangnya aku salah apa." Kata Kyungsoo acuh.

Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah menendang kakiku nona, apa kau lupa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dan yang aku lihat sekarang anda baik-baik saja tuan muda, jadi kenapa aku harus meminta maaf?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang justru menantang Jongin dan melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

Jongin tersenyum melihat keberanian gadis itu. Jongin sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut dan refleks memundurkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu." Ucap Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya termenung menatap Jongin dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu.

"Apa sekarang kau terpesona denganku?" Tanya Jongin dengan percaya dirinya.

Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo tersadar saat pertanyaan Jongin terlontar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan kemudian...

Duakk

Kyungsoo membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Jongin hingga membuat pemuda itu kesakitan.

"Akh!" Ringis Jongin yang sedikit berteriak dengan memegangi dahinya.

"Rasakan itu taun muda mesum! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini calon isteri putera mahkota asal kau tahu itu!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan bangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak kasim Jongin yang baru saja datang setelah tadinya ia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?! Tentu saja memberi pelajaran pada tuan muda kurang ajar ini!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?!" Tanya sang kasim itu yang mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Sementara Jongin yang masih kesakitan hanya memberi kode pasa kasimnya agar tak memberitahu jati dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya kasim itu benar-benar tidak peka akan kode Jongin.

"Dimana rasa hormatmu pada putera mahkota?!" Marah sang kasim.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menatap sang kasim dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Dia, putera mahkota! Calon raja negeri ini!" Jelas sang kasim.

"Putera mahkota?!" Kaget Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah mondar-mandir di samping kolam istana. Ia tidak terlihat begitu gelisah untuk saat ini.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa.

"Apa mungkin aku akan segera ditendang dari sini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Ia terlihat menggigiti kuku jarinya karena saking paniknya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benar! Itu bagus! Jadi aku akan segera keluar dari sini dan aku juga tidak perlu berpenampilan menjijikkan seperti ini." ucap gadis itu yang kini menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah pemuda itu.

"Benar Park Kyungsoo! Kau akan segera keluar dari tempat gila ini dan kau akan bebas." Kata pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oh, apa aku juga harus berpura-pura sedih dan memohon-mohon kepada mereka juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampak berpikir.

"Ekhem..." Kyungsoo tampak sedang menyiapkan suaranya sebelum menyuarakannya.

"Saya mohon Yang Mulia jangan usir saya, saya masih ingin menjadi isteri putera mahkota, saya sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memelasnya yang justru terkesan aneh bahkan menjijikan dan disertai suara isakan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"Hueekk...itu sangat menjijikkan, aku bahkan ingin muntah!" Ucapnya dengan berekspresi seolah akan muntah.

Dan kemudian ia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak karena perbuatannya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini, atau mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo memang sudah gila dengan perannya sebagai Kyunghee?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang entah muncul dari mana.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut itupun melebarkan matanya dan membungkuk sekilas pada pemuda itu. Dengan santainya pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang, ciri khas seorang laki-laki yang bermartabat tinggi.

Kyungsoo mengumpat lirih saat menyadari jika saat ini ia harus berperan sebagai layaknya seorang gadis anggun dan lemah lembut.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman percaya dirinya.

"Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menatap pemuda itu.

Dan saat itu pula, Jongin pemuda itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Kyungsoo segera memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berpura-pura tak mengenalmu saat penentuan puteri mahkota nantinya." Kata Jongin dengan terus menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Jongin kembali berdiri tegap dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali dengan senyuman manisnya. Lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Entah kenapa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang putera mahkota membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mau menjadi isterimu?! Mimpi saja sana!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah menghilang dari sana.

Baiklah mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mulai melupakan jati dirinya. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi seorang isteri, karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi suami bukan seorang isteri.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyungsoo lalui dengan kejenuhan. Kini ia sudah berada di istana selama seminggu dan hari ini adalah pengumuman siapa saja peserta yang lolos.

Seorang kepala dayang istana sudah duduk di depan para peserta. Semua peserta tampak tegang karena untuk lolos mereka harus melalui tahapan ujian yang pertama.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Seobin yang tetap tenang. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat acuh saat ini. Menurutnya saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggugurkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seorang gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berusaha menenangkan Jaehyeon, gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Jaehyeon yang melihat senyuman Kyungsoo itupun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaehyeon dengan senyumannya dan memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tentu saja merasa terkejut bahkan kini matanya terlihat melebar. Ia tak percaya jika sekarang ia dapat menggenggam tangan seoang gadis. Rasanya sangat lembut dan dingin, mungkin karena gadis itu sedang gugup.

Seobin yang berada di samping Kyungsoo itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan acuh. Bahkan mungkin tatapannya bisa dikatakan sebagai tatapan meremehkan.

Di sisi lain seorang pemuda tampak sedang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaiamana tulusnya hati gadis itu.

"Aku memang tak salah memilihmu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu menuju dimana kamarnya berada. Ia tak menyangka jika ini yang akan terjadi.

"Aku tak menyangka, sekarang yang tersisa hanya kita bertiga." Kata Jaehyeon dengan senyumannya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan gadis di samping Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk mengemasi barang-barangku." Lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Jaehyeon, hingga kedua gadis itupun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tak bersemangatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Jaehyeon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Saat ini di dalam hati Kyungsoo ia merutuki kesalahannya sendiri karena berhasil dengan tepat menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kepala dayang istana di sana.

Kyungsoo seharusnya asal menjawab pertanyaan itu atau diam dan tak menjawabnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang Kyungsoo yang cerdas diremehkan oleh kepala dayang itu. Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang murah hati menerima ejekan orang lain kepada dirinya. Semakin orang lain meremehkannya, Kyungsoo juga akan semakin berusaha menunjukkan kecerdasannya.

Dan karena itulah Kyungsoo dapat lolos sekarang. Ia seharusnya mengabaikan itu semua agar ia bisa mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini.

"Apa kau tidak senang?" Tanya Jaehyeon.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kasar menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyeon.

"Jika kalian ingin pergi, kalian dapat melakukannya. Kenapa harus merepotkan diri mengikutinya?" Kata Seobin menatap Kyungsoo dan Jaehyeon dengan wajah datarnya yang terkesan angkuh.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Jaehyeon yang merasa sedikit tak terima.

"Aku hanya memberikan saran saja. Jika kalian tidak ingin di sini maka pergilah, tidak ada yang menahan kalian untuk tetap di sini. Jadi apa saranku salah?" Tanya Seobin.

Jaehyeon yang mendengar merasa tak percaya dengan sikap angkuh Seobin.

"Lagipula gadis seperti kalian tidak cocok berada di istana." Ucap Seobin dengan senyuman meremehkannya dan kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehyeon yang masih tak percaya dengan sikap Seobin.

"Dasar gadis angkuh! Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani berkata seperti itu pada kami hah?!" Lanjut Jaehyeon yang menatap Seobin dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dan menatap kepergian Seobin.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri dibalik tembok istana dengan menggunakan sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari bambu. Di sisi lain, gadis lain terlihat berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini berdiri di samping tembok istana yang tak terlalu tinggi dari dalam istana namun terlihat sangat tinggi untuk dicapai jika dari luar istana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus mengikutinya sampai akhir!" Kata gadis yang berada di luar tembok istana itu.

"Jadi aku masih harus berperan menjadi Kyunghee?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan belum mengetahui siapa yang membunuh keluargamu." Jawab gadis itu lagi dengan santainya.

"Kau benar." Kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat lesu.

"Sudahlah jalani saja. Lagipula kau cocok menjadi Kyunghee, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Kyunghee." Kata gadis itu dengan mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Aku ini tampan! Jadi hentikan pujian gilamu itu!" Kesal Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mendelik tak suka pada gadis di depannya.

"Ya! Park Kyungsoo! Aku ini kakak iparmu asal kau tahu! Dimana sopan santunmu pada kakak iparmu hah?!" Kata Baekhyun yang juga ikut mendelik tak suka pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyesal menyetujuimu menjadi isetri Hyungku!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Bocah kurang ajar!" Kesal Baekhyun yang kemudian memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat pukulan itu pun memegangi kepalanya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"YA!" Marah Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Ada yang datang!" Panik Baekhyun yang segera menuruni tangganya.

Mendengar itu, kemarahan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun lenyap seketika. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata orang itu adalah sang putera mahkota dan kasimnya.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo pun ikut panik dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar cepat pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun sendiri tampak sedikit kesusahan menuruni tangga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pemuda itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu justru semakin panik dan melihat pemuda itu dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang masih belum pergi dari sana.

Jongin sendiri tampak sedikit curiga dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik tembok tersebut.

Namun saat Jongin akan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik tembok itu, Kyungsoo justru segera menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dan tersenyum lebar. Walaupun sebenarnya senyumannya adalah senyum palsu.

Jongin yang melihat itu justru semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik tembok tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itupun segera memutar otak untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

Saat Jongin melirik sesuatu dibalik tembok itu, saat itu pula Kyungsoo memulai aksinya.

"Akh!" Ringis Kyungsoo dengan memegangi mata sebelah kanannya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang sedikit panik.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu di mataku." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memegangi matanya.

"Biar ku lihat." Kata Jongin yang mulai mendekat dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari matanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terdiam menatap Jongin. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Kini jarak antara dirinya dengan Jongin terasa sangat dekat bahkan jika dilihat dari kejauhan mungkin orang lain akan menganggap jika mereka sedang berciuman.

Jongin dengan lembutnya meniup mata Kyungsoo untuk beberapa kali. Kyungsoo hanya membeku saat mendapat perlakuan lembut itu dari Jongin.

Di saat tatapan mereka bertemu, keduanya saling bungkam dan bertatapan semakin dalam.

"Aku rasa aku semakin jatuh padamu." Ungkap Jongin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai! hai!  
Kayaknya Hee bakal sering up deh. Gatau kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood Hee lagi bagus buat ff apalagi kalo udah liat moment kaisoo. Besok juga kayaknya Hee bakal up deh antara memories sama it's a hurt love. Tapi gatau juga deh. Liat aja besok wkwkwk. Maaf kalo ada kekurangan ya dan makasih buat semua yang udah support Hee :*.**

 **Btw selamat menikmati comeback uri EXO. Hee suka banget sama comeback mereka apalagi d.o yang makin imut dan gans banget.**

 **Oke, Jangan lupa terus support uri EXO!**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo it's my style**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang mnegikuti pembelajaran sebagai calon putri mahkota. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu merasa bosan dan muak dengan pembelajaran istana.

Namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah ia melihat sosok pemuda yang diam-diam mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Sosok itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melihatnya bahakan ia terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa geli dan malu sendiri. Ia segera mengambil buku yang terdapat di meja depannya. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya itu dengan buku tersebut.

"Kenapa ada putra mahkota sialan sepertinya?" Gumam Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal.

"Kyunghee?" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah guru pengajar mereka.

Mendengar panggilan itu, sontak semua mata yang berada di sana mengarah pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih bergumam tak jelas karena kesal dengan ulah sang putra mahkota.

"Kyunghee?" Panggil wanita itu lagi.

Kyungsoo masih tak menyahut akan panggilan itu.

"Park Kyunghee!" Panggil wanita itu dengan suara lantang dan tegas.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat baru menyadari panggilan itu.

Ia kemudian menatap sang guru dengan tatapan takutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Ah tidak, aku...aku hanya tak mengerti dengan kalimat ini jadi aku berusaha mempelajarinya." Bohong Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk kalimat yang tertera pada bukunya.

"Baguslah, sekarang fokus pada pembelajaranmu dan dengarkan aku." Kata wanita paruh baya itu dengan tegas.

"Baik." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyeon yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hm." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dan termenung di tepi kolam istana. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluarganya dan setelah itu terbebas dari istana ini.

Di saat Kyungsoo tengah serius memikirkan hal tersebut, secara tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang Kyungsoo dan mengagetkannya dengan memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

Namun bukannya memegang, pemuda itu justru mendorong punggung Kyungsoo dan membuatnya terpeleset hingga tertajuh ke dalam kolam.

"Aaaaa..." Teriak Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya akan tercebur ke dalam kolam tersebut.

Sontak saja pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Tolong!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi yang ternyata gadis itu tak bisa berenang dan memang kolam air istana cukup dalam.

Jongin pemuda yang mengagetkan Kyungsoo seketika itu juga panik saat melihat Kyungsoo berteriak meminta tolong.

Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam kolam terus saja berteriak meminta tolong. Ia merasa sanagt ketakutan saat ini karena berada di dalam kolam tersebut.

Jongin segera melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tepi kolam tersebut.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya yang menopang tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin yang manatap khawatir pada keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah itu hanya memejamkan matanya karena merasa trauma. Ia pernah akan tenggelam dulu saat masih kecil dan kejadian itu membuatnya trauma akan air. Tapi walaupun begitu ia masih sangat senang melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terdapat di air kolam ataupun sungai yang jernih karena baginya itu menenangkan.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Jongin lagi yang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu tak menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu segera membuka matanya dan terduduk tegak dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?!" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Atau kau memang suka bermain-main dengan nyawa orang lain hah?!" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku?! Aku hampir celaka dan itu semua karena perbuatanmu! Kau tahu itu?!" Marah Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat..."

"Mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku lagi!" Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yang Mulia?" Panggil kasim Jongin yang baru saja datang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang kasim.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik tuanmu ini. Dan ajari dia untuk bersikap dewasa, bagaimana bisa calon pemimpin negeri ini bersikap layaknya anak berumur lima tahun. Jadi tolong awasi dia baik-baik!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam kasim Jongin dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

Kasim itu terus menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Ya nona! Tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan itu pada putra mahkota! Bagaimanapun dia adalah calon raja negeri ini!" Kata sang kasim dengan sedikit berteriak.

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi, sang kasim kemudian mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Anda baik-baik saja Yang Mulia?" Tanya kasim itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat anda basah kuyup seperti ini?" Tanya kasim itu lagi.

Jongin sendiri hanya diam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tak tahu jika perbuatannya itu akan membuat gadis itu marah besar kepadanya.

"Dia benar-benar gadis kasar, sebaiknya anda mengeliminasinya Yang Mulia." Kata kasim itu.

Jongin yang mendengar itu kemudian menatap tajam sang kasim.

"Diamlah atau ku pecat kau!" Ancam Jongin.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan sang kasim yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapnya.

.

.

Mentari pagi kembali menyapa seluruh penghuni bumi. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan secara tak sengaja ia menginjak sebuah kertas yang tergelatak di depan pintu kamarnya.

Karena merasa penasaran ia kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

" _Maafkan aku."-Kim Jongin_.

Setelah membaca apa isi dari kertas itu, Kyungsoo segera merobek kertas itu dengan kasr. Dan ia yakin pasti jika pemuda itu pasti bersembunyi di sekitar kamarnya itu.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat biasa di mana ia menjalani pembelajaran sebagai salah satu peserta calon putri mahkota. Dan diikuti oleh pelayannya yang berada di belakang.

Jongin yang melihat dari kejauhan itupun menghela nafas kecewa karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali dari pembelajarannya, lagi-lagi ia menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah tulisan. Kyungsoo yang penasaran kembali mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Bukan hanya sekedar permintaan maaf kali ini melaikan sebuah puisi yang ditulis oleh Jongin dengan permintaan maaf di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo kembali merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda itu. Jongin kembali dibuat kecewa dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

Namun hal itu tidak berhenti di situ, Jongin terus berusaha meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dengan berbagai cara.

Mulai dari memberikan bunga yang berakhir mengenaskan karena Kyungsoo dengan tega memisahkan antara kelopak dan tangkai bunga itu. Memberikan sepatu pada Kyungsoo yang berakhir terapung di dalam kolam istana dan masih banyak lainnya.

Hari-hari terus Jongin lalui untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo yang berujung dengan kekecewaan. Hari ini tepat tiga hari Kyungsoo marah padanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang mengacuhkannya.

Saat ketiga peserta calon putri mahkota itu sedang mengikuti pembelajaran, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pemberitahuan yang diteriakkan oleh seseorang dengan lantang.

"Yang Mulia putra mahkota datang!" Teriak sang kasim dengan lantang.

Sontak semua yang berada di sana termasuk wanita paruh baya yang selama ini memberi pembelajaran ikut terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Semua orang lantas berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan sang putra mahkota. Mereka membungkukkan untuk memberi salam hormatnya kepada putra mhkota.

Tanpa orang lain sadari, saat Jongin melewati Kyungsoo, ia melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan acuh dengan keberadaan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk wanita paruh baya yang memberikan pembelajaran.

"Suatu kehormatan anda berkunjung kemari Yang Mulia, tapi jika boleh saya tahu, apa yang terjadi hingga membuat anda kemari?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin saja. Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ya Yang Mulia. Semuanya berjalan baik." Jawab wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Ah begitu." Balas Jongin dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, kalian duduklah. Santai saja jangan terlalu tegang melihatku." Kata Jongin yang mempersilahkan ketiga gadis itu untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Dan secara patuh ketiganya menuruti perintah dari sang putra mahkota.

"Jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, bisakah aku menguji mereka?" Tanya Jongin.

Mendengar itu, Jahyeon lantas membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Sedangkan Seobin terlihat sangat tenang. Dan di sisi lain Kyungsoo justru terlihat acuh. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?" Tanya Jongin yang menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin dengan tatapan kesalnya. Wanita paruh baya yang melihat sikap Kyungsoo itu berusaha memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar bersikap sopan kepada Jongin.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kesal Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Park Kyungsoo, tunjukkan sikap sopanmu kepada Yang Mulia." Pinta wanita paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan kini justru berani menatap nyalang Jongin dengan perasaan kesalnya. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Beraninya kau?! Di mana sopan santunmu?! Apa ini yang kau ajarkan selama ini?!" Marah Jongin yang kemudian menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Sesal wanita itu dengan membungkuk pada Jongin.

Jahyeon semakin ketakutan dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini, sedangkan Seobin masih tetap tenang di tempatnya.

"Lalu apa ini yang mereka ajarkan kepada calon penerus negeri ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Bentak wanita itu.

Jongin yang merasa sedikit tak terima dengan bentakan wanita itu pada Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat agar wanita itu diam.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak terima?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Bukankah seharusnya putra mahkota tidak datang kemari? Apa kau sedang menggunakan kekuasaanmu? Apa ini yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan? Bukankah itu tidak bijaksana bagi calon penerus negeri ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin terlihat marah saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Beraninya kau!" Marah Jongin.

Mendengar teriakan Jongin membuat semua yang berada di sana terlonjak kaget terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Seobin yang masih tetap tenang.

"Bubarkan kelas ini dan jangan biarkan gadis ini pergi dari tempat ini!" Kata Jongin dengan menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar dia sadar dan memiliki sopan santun!" Lanjut Jongin yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jaehyeon yang mendengar itu merasa iba dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jaehyeon.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Di sisi lain Seobin justru tersenyum miring seolah sedang mengejek Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo tetap diam di tempat duduknya tanpa bergerak ataupun berpindah posisi hingga malam menjelang.

"Pergilah." Kata Kyungsoo pada pelayannya yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tapi nona..."

"Benar, pergilah istirahat aku yakin kau pasti lelah." Kata seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Yang Mulia." Kata pelayan Kyungsoo yang membungkukkan badannya memberi salam Jongin.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menjaganya." Pinta Jongin.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab pelayan itu yang kembali membungkuk pada Jongin dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Jongin menatap pelayan Kyungsoo yang pergi itu kemudian ia kembali melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya meremas roknya kuat saat melihat Jongin yang kini berada di depannya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan muak saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap nyalang Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Karena menjadikan kekuasaanku untuk menemuimu tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menambah bebanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tak kuat lagi dengan semua ini dan kini mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak sanggup jika kau marah padaku dan mengacuhkanku." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang juga menatap Jongin.

"Apa saat jatuh cinta kita bisa menentukan kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta?" Tanya Jongin.

"Berhenti mencitaiku, cinta itu akan menyakitimu atau mungkin akan menyakiti kita berdua." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya ini bagiku? Aku bahkan harus berjauhan dengan keluargaku dan kau? Kau selalu saja menggangguku. Kau selalu saja bersikap semaumu dan itu membuatku tak nyaman kau tahu?" Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku selalu menyulitkanmu." Sesal Jongin yang merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah tak tahan lagi itupun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi dengan semua sandiwara ini. Ia ingin mengakhirinya tapi ia tak bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tengah menangis itu membuat hatinya hancur. Ia tak bisa jika melihat gadis yang ia cintai bersedih seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menangis. Bagaimanapun ia masih ingat jika dia adalah laki-laki dan baginya seorang laki-laki jantan tidak menunjukkan tangisannya kepada orang lain bahkan terisak dalam tangisannya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menarik semua perkataannya karena saat ini Jongin justru semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, ia berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo seraya mengucapkan permintaan maafnya atas semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini agar dapat menemuimu." Sesal Jongin dengan membelai surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam diamnya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena terlalu memikirkan semua sandiwaranya yang semakin rumit.

Di satu sisi ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya namun di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa mengakhiri semua sandiwaranya. Ia terus mengangis dengan bersandar pada dada Jongin, hingga tanpa sadar akhirnya ia terlelap karena terlalu lelah memikirkan semua masalahnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana tinggal saat berada di istana.

Jongin terus menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan dengan tenang. Malam telah larut jadi istana telah sepi. Sesekali Jongin menatap bagaimana paras cantik Kyungsoo.

Saat ia telah sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo, pelayan Kyungsoo segera membungkuk dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

Jongin terus melangkah menuju ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya di kasur. Setelahnya ia duduk di samping gadis itu dengan menatap paras Kyungsoo yang selalu dapat membiusnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah ini." Kata Jongin dengan membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

Ia kemudian tersenyum saat menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo. Ia juga membenahi selimut Kyungsoo agar tak kedinginan dan nyaman.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya dengan menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinga.

Ia terus tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan bangkit dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya Hee mau ngucapin makasih buat TulangRusuknyaDyo yang udah nngingetin kalo authornya typo keterlaluan. Sumpah malu bngt waktu sadar klo typo. Ya gimana ya saking semangatnya jadi lupa sama karakter Kyungheenya wkwk. Dan makasih buat semua yang udah support Hee. Review kalian adalah semangat author. Maaf kalo ada typo, kurang panjang atau kurang menarik karena author masih dalam proses belajar. Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari mulai melakukan tugasnya memberikan cahayanya untuk seluruh makhluk di muka bumi. Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kebingungan karena telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan ia tidur di atas kasurnya.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya dan kenapa ia bisa tertidur di dalam kamarnya.

"Nona sudah bangun?" Tanya pelayannya yang baru saja menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa meja kecilyang berisi makanan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tapi semalam Yang Mulia putra mahkota yang mengantar anda kemari." Jawab pelayang itu yang meletakkan meja kecil itu.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya semalam. Seingatnya semalam ia menangis dipelukan pemuda itu.

Bagus, Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika semalam ia menangis dipelukan pemuda itu. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Kini benar-benar malu dengan kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Terlebih lagi mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang begitu mudah terlelap dipelukan pemuda itu. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

"Anda baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya pelayan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menutup wajah.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan melihat pelayannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah benar," Kata pelayan itu yang baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Semalam Yang Mulia menitipkan ini padaku dan dia berpesan untuk memberikannya kepada nona saat nona sudah sadar." Lanjut pelayan itu dengan memberikan sebuah amplop surat yang berwarna merah muda.

Kyungsoo segera mengambilnya dan menatap amplop itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan keluar dan menyiapkan pakaian anda." Pamit pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya kepada pelayan itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Kyungsoo, lalu setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran akan isi surat di dalam amplop itu segera membukanya. Namun bukan hanya sebuah surat yang Kyungsoo temukan melainkan sebuah tusuk rambut yang begitu indah berwarna keemasan yang memiliki unjung yang runcing dengan bentuk bunga lotus berwarna merah muda di ujung lainnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkagum dengan keindahan tusuk rambut itu namun setelahnya ia sadar jika ia tidak akan pernah mengenakan tusuk rambut itu seumur hidupnya. Lalu ia membuka kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop tadi.

" _Bunga lotus tidak akan pernah tenggelam dan mati bagaimanpun keadaannya." –Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung setelah membaca isi surat itu. Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan isi surat itu. Sepertinya Jongin sangat pandai dalam bidang sastra hingga selalu memberikan perumpamaan-perumpaan yang memiliki arti yang luar biasa mendalam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sastra. Baginya sastra hanya sesuatu yang lemah dan melankolis.

"Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar aneh." Kata Kyungsoo yang kembali membaca isi surat itu.

Namun bukannya menemukan arti dari tulisan Jongin ia justru kebingungan sendiri dengan tulisan Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat biasanya dengan pelayan yang setia berada di belakangnya. Saat di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan sang kasim yang setia menemani, beserta rombongannya.

Kyungsoo segera membungkukkan badannya saat pemuda itu dan para rombongannya berjalan melewatinya.

Kyungsoo melirik bagaimana wajah pemuda itu yang begitu dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan aura pemuda itu. Bahkan saat berpapasan seperti ini pemuda itu biasanya melirik atau mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu justru terlihat acuh seolah tak melihat dirinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Heran Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin dan rombongannya sudah menjauh.

"Kyunghee?!" Panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakang Kyungsoo saat sang putra mahkota telah benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo menoleh melihat siapa gadis yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jahyeon datang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehyeon khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama?" Ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jaehyeon mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju tempat pembelajaran.

"Ah benar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja aku pasti akan menjawabnya." Balas Jahyeon.

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau menyukai sastra. Apa kau tahu apa arti _bunga lotus tidak akan pernah tenggelam dan mati bagaimanpun keadaannya._ " Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jahyeon sedikit berpikir tentang pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa seseorang memberimu bunga lotus?" Tanya Jaehyeon.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jahyeon. Namun ia kembali teringat dengan bentuk bunga lotus berwarna merah muda yang berada pada tusuk rambut yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

"Mungkin berwarna merah muda?" Jawab Kyungsoo yang justru terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Jahyeon mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Jika seperti itu mungkin dia ingin memberitahumu jika apapun yang terjadi perasaannya padamu akan tetap sama. Kau tahu bunga lotus berwarna merah muda menandakan cinta dan kasih sayang. Bunga lotus merah muda juga merupakan tingkatan tertinggi. Bunga lotus juga akan tetap tumbuh dan mekar dengan indah sekotor apapun air itu. Itu artinya kau sangat berharga baginya dan dalam keadaan apapun dia akan tetap mencintaimu karena baginya kau seperti bunga lotus yang menghiasi kolam keruh dan kotor dengan keindahanmu." Jelas Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Jahyeon. Ia tak tahu jika Jongin memaknai dirinya sedalam itu.

"Memang siapa yang memberimu?" Tanya Jahyeon.

"Ah dia...kakakku, kakakku memberikan aksesoris rambut bertentuk bunga lotus merah muda." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu, pasti dia sangat menyayangimu." Kata Jahyeon dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jaehyeon dengan kikuk. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Ah aku baru ingat." Kata Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menatap Jahyeon bingung, sedangkan Jahyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan putra mahkota dan dia tersenyum kepadaku." Kata Jahyeon dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinarnya.

Mendengar itu seketika Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat dengan ekspresi dingin Jongin yang ditujukan padanya tapi kenapa pemuda itu justru tersenyum pada gadis lain.

Jahyeon menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya.

"Kyunghee? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jahyeon melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum pada Jahyeon.

"Sadarkan dirimu Park Kyungsoo. Kau seorang laki-laki dan sikapnya padamu itu sama sekali tidak penting. Jadi jangan pernah memikirkannya." Bantin Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Semakin bertambahnya hari perasaan Kyungsoo justru semakin aneh dan tak karuan. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Jongin, pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkannya dan bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi ia akan sangat ramah pada gadis lain selain dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah dengan sikap Jongin padanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, ia merasa marah dan kesal saat pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Kyungsoo? Bukankah ia yang meminta agar pemuda itu tidak lagi mengganggunya? Tapi kenapa saat pemuda itu menjauh Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Pembelajaran kini telah berakhir dan semua peserta kini menuruni tangga tempat di mana mereka melakukan pembelajaran.

Dan saat itu pula seseorang dengan sengaja menginjak ujung belakang rok Kyungsoo saat menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak fokus untuk mengangkat roknya karena melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan dengan diikuti rombongannya.

Karena kejadian itu Kyungsoo akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga kedua sebelum tangga dasar dan menimpa Jahyeon yang berada di depannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jaehyeon meringis kesakitan saat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berjongkok di depan Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo yang kenal dengan suara itupun melihat Jaehyeon. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedih melihat Jongin yang justru perhatian pada Jahyeon.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" Tanya pelayan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu pasti jika Jongin melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan Jahyeon sama sekali tidak terluka, justru dirinya lah yang terluka. Ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Saya baik-baik saja Yang Mulia." Jawab Jahyeon dengan malu-malu.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Jongin dengan membatu gadis itu untuk bangkit.

Dengan penuh perhatian Jongin memapah Jahyeon berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat Jongin yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia tak tahu kenapa perasaannya semakin kacau melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya sendiri. Jongin benar-benar mempermainkannya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari perasaan yang salah itu justru datang menghampiri hatinya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia miliki untuk pemuda itu. Perasaan yang akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita dan terluka.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyalahkan takdir. Kyungsoo hanya menyalahkan dirinya yang dengan mudah mengikuti alur takdir.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali menyapa bumi. Semua orang telah bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan telah bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

"Nona yakin anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pelayan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Saya bisa menyampaikan izin untuk nona kepada nyonya Lee." Kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Pelayan itu tetap saja khawatir dengan kondisi nonanya yang tidak terlalu baik. Hari ini adalah pelatihan cara berjalan saat pernikahan nantinya.

Walaupun mereka belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi putri mahkota tapi pelatihan-pelatihan tatap dilakukan untuk memilih putri mahkota yang terbaik.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan dengan menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Ia harus berjalan dengan beberapa buku yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mencoba menekan semua rasa sakitnya agar dapat berjalan dengan baik tanpa menjatuhkan buku yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dan mengamati sosok itu. Ia bahkan sama sekalitak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Jongin, ia terus saja menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya. Sesekali ia tampak khawatir saat Kyungsoo akan terjatuh.

Dan benar saja setelah beberapa kali Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh, akhirnya ia benar-benar terjatuh. Jongin tampak sangat khawatir saat melihat itu. Bahkan ia telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu Kyungsoo, namun untung saja pelayan Kyungsoo sangat sigap membantu nonanya itu.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan dengan dibantu oleh pelayannya. Ia diizinkan untuk selesai lebih dulu dari yang lain karena kondisi kakinya yang tak memungkinkan.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia berpapasan dengan pemuda yang selama ini mengacuhkannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan nyalang tanpa membungkuk atau menundukkan kepalanya guna memberi hormat pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu akan melewatinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jongin, pemuda itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh rombongannya yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus ke dapan.

Jongin yang berada di samping kanan Kyungsoo itu hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, kau bilang aku hanya akan menyulitkanmu." Jawab Jongin dingin dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Nona!" Teriak pelayan Kyungsoo saat melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dengan khawatir ia berbalik menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Perasaan cemas kini menyelimuti Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyunghee?" Panggil Jongin dengan nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

Namun panggilan Jongin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon ataupun jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih tetap menutup matanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar gadis itu. Jongin berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan membopong Kyungsoo yang diikuti rombongannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Jongin segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga..." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang kini berada di depannya.

"Aku juga...mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin kini saling menatap. Jongin yang mendengar itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Ia terus menatap Kyungsoo untuk meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Typo it's my style_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar ungkapan itu hanya terus menatap Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ditatap oleh Jongin, merasa salah tingkah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari atas langit yang gelap, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan membawa Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

Melihat itu sang kasim segera menghampiri Jongin, dan berusaha memperingatkan sang putera mahkota agar kembali ke kediamannya karena hujan yang turun dapat membuat tubuhnya sakit.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus segera kembali ke kamar anda." Kata sang kasim memperingatkan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang kasim dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan mengaturku dan jangan mengikutiku!" Kata Jongin dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan bibir yang masih terkantup rapat. Jongin hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Tanpa memperdulikan buli-bulir air yang semakin lama semakin besar dengan jumlah yang semakin bertambah, Jongin terus berjalan membawa Kyungsoo menuju paviliun khusus untuk peserta calon puteri mahkota.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, hujan seolah mempermainkan mereka karena saat mereka telah sampai seketika itu pula hujan berhenti seketika. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya.

Setelahnya, Jongin tak lupa untuk melepaskan sepatu yang masih terpasang dikaki Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin meraih kaki Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut oleh kaos kaki yang basah. Dengan lembut Jongin mulai memijat kaki Kyungsoo yang terkilir.

"Akh!" Ringis yang terkejut akan perlakuan Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam dengan memijat kaki Kyungsoo yang terkilir. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Jongin yang dengan lembut memijat kakinya yang sakit. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah pemuda itu, hati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghangat bahkan kini rasa sakit pada kakinya menghilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo kembali tersadar saat melihat Jongin berdiri dengan membawa sepatunya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah berbalik memunggunginya.

"Aku harus kembali, jika aku terlalu lama di sini aku khawatir orang-orang akan membicarakan kita." Jawab Jongin dengan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Jongin, entah mengapa ia merasa nada bicara Jongin masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. Ia pikir Jongin mungkin saja masih marah padanya.

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih mendengar jawaban Jongin, ia tak tahu kenapa sikap Jongin saat ini membuat hatinya seolah tercubit.

"Panggilkan tabib dan bantu dia untuk mengganti pakaiannya." Kata Jongin pada pelayan Kyungsoo yang setia berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab pelayan itu dengan membungkuk.

Jongin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melirik Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau mencintaiku maka tetaplah di sisiku." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya termenenung, kini mendongak menatap Jongin yang berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tak percaya dengan sikap sok jual mahal Jongin.

"Wah! Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah pada siapa.

"Baiklah aku benar-benar gila sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya lalu kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Ah aku tidak tahu!" Kata Kyungsoo lagi yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

.

Sedangkan Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan paviliun milik Kyungsoo. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang sejak tadi terus berdebar.

Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia menahan rasa senangnya saat Kyungsoo mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia pikir akan sangat keren jika ia bersikap sedikit jual mahal pada Kyungsoo.

Ia tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo juga menyukainya, bahkan mencitainya. Sekarang ia tidak perlu sedih ataupun khawatir lagi akan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Akh!" Ringis Jongin saat bahunya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia seberat itu, padahal tubuhnya kecil." Ucap Jongin dengan memijat perlahan bahunya yang terasa pegal karena membopong Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh?" Pikir Jongin.

Ia tidak tahu jika tubuh Kyungsoo seberat itu, ia pikir tubuh seorang gadis pasti sangat ringan terlebih lagi Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang mungil. Ia menggeleng menghiraukan hal itu dan kembali tersenyum senang saat teringat ungkapan Kyungsoo.

"Dia mencintaiku!" Teriak Jongin dengan rasa senangnya.

Lalu setelahnya ia berlari menuju kediamannya dengan terus meneriakkan hal tersebut.

Tanpa ia ketahui seorang gadis terus menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan tangan yang mengepal erat seolah tengah menahan amarah pada dirinya. Gadis itu mendesis tak suka saat melihat sang putera mahkota yang terlampau senang.

.

.

Hari-hari Kyungsoo masih tetap sama, terkurung di dalam istana dengan semua pelatihan ataupun pembelajaran tentang bagaimana menjadi puteri mahkota yang baik dan bijaksana. Namun ada yang berbeda, jika dulu ia akan bosan dan muak dengan segala sesuatu itu maka kali ini tidak lagi.

Semua berubah semenjak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang putera mahkota. Ia melewati semuanya dengan suka cita bahkan ia begitu menikmati hari-hari menjadi Kyunghee, ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan nonanya dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Apa sudah sembuh?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyung berjingkat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyumannya.

"Lagipula kau tidak jatuh ke dalam kolam." Lanjutnya yang kini sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ckckck lihat itu?" Tanya Jongin, pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon Jongin bahkan ia sama sekali tak melihat pemuda itu. Ia terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan tanpa menghiraukan Jongin.

"Di mana sopan santunmu pada calon pemimpin negeri ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku calon raja negeri ini." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan sikap Jongin akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin. Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kyungsoo dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah calon ratu negeri ini!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan rasa kesalnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa kau akan menjadi istriku?" Tanya Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menuduk menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Gumamnya menggeram kesal.

Jongin berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo dengan senyuman merekah.

"Apa kau akan menjadi istriku?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap pemuda itu yang kini berada di depannya, bahkan pemuda itu dengan beraninya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu puteri mahkota mulai dari sekarang?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin dan bergeser lalu kembali melangkah.

"Atau aku harus memanggilmu istriku?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan berjalan mundur dan terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia merasa salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan Jongin yang berada di depannya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh atau kau ingin ku panggil ratu mulai dari sekarang?" Goda Jongin.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Langkah Kyungsoo kembali terhenti saat melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang berada tepat di depannya bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak dapat ia pugkiri lagi jika jantungannya berdegup kencang saat menatap ataupun ditatap Jongin dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan jengkelnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar kesal pada pemuda itu, Kyungsoo hanya malu dengan apa yang telah ia katakan pada Jongin. Ia juga gugup saat berdekatan dengan Jongin.

"Manisnya." Ucap Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berlalu pergi.

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Istirahatlah ratuku!" Teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Kyungsoo yang masih dapat mendengar teriakan itu hanya berdesis kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati dari kejauhan terlihat menahan amarahnya dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Park Kyunghee!" Geramnya.

.

.

Semakin bertambahnya hari semakin bertambah pula perasaan Kyungsoo pada Jongin begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya berpikir bahwa itu hanya rasa suka sementara kini menampik hal itu karena nyatanya hatinya terus mengatakan jika ia begitu mencintai Jongin. Terlebih lagi sikap Jongin membuatnya semakin kehilangan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, kini keduanya sudah semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang terus berjalan menggandeng tangannya.

Mereka diam-diam menyusup keluar istana tanpa pelayang ataupun kasim. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Jongin. Dan Jonginlah yang menculik Kyungsoo setelah pembelajarannya selesai.

"Bersenang-senang di luar sana. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan suasana istana yang memuakkan?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck apa seperti ini kelakuan calon pemimpin negeri ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo kita pergi!" kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat dan berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Ckckck apa seperti ini kelakuan calon ratu negeri ini?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berbalik dan menatap Jongin.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sabaran." Gerutu Jongin yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan kembali menggandenga tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat. Bahkan terlihat sesekali keduanya melempar candaan dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percayanya, bahkan mulutnya sedikt mengaga saking terkejutnya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menjadi objek Jongin hanya diam dan sibuk menguyah makanannya. Jongin benar-benar tak menyangka jika selera makan Kyungsoo begitu mengerikan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah makan bersama di sebuah tempat makan yang sering Kyungsoo kunjungi. Karena Kyungsoo bilang jika ia merindukan makanan dari tempat itu.

"Pantas saja kau sangat berat." Ucap Jongin yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena tulangku besar seperti laki-laki jadi aku berat." Elak Kyungsoo yang kemudian memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"Selera makanmu sangat mengerikan." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Di istana tidak ada makanan yang seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih kecil dan pendek?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika melotot ke arah Jongin. Ia sangat tidak suka jika disebut pendek walaupun itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau semakin menggemaskan jika seperti ini." Kata Jongin dengan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Lihatlah ini, wajahmu hanya dipenuhi pipi dan sisanya hanya mata." Kata Jongin yang semakin gemas dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendok kayu yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk makan.

"Akh!" Ringis Jongin dengan memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban keganasan Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memaki Jongin, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Kyunghee?" Panggil seseorang itu.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh dan melihat sosok itu.

"Baekhyun?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terus menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan itu seolah menuntut Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia kakak iparku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan melihat Jongin.

Jongin segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan membungkuk pada Baekhyun sebagai rasa hormatnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin dengan sopannya.

"Kim Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengernyit heran.

"Benar, aku adalah calon adik iparmu." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Apa?!" Kaget Baekhyun.

Dan karena ucapan Jongin yang seenaknya itu, Kyungsoo harus bersiap dengan semua ceramah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyarankan ide gilaku itu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, jangan salahkan dirimu. Semua ini salahku." Kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu untuk menceritakannya, namun karena perkataan Jongin yang seenaknya dan juga Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur melihat bagaimana kedekatan mereka. Jadilah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku yakin itu pasti..."

"Hanya perasaanku sesaat yang lambat laun perasaan itu akan memudar dan aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Potong Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang memotong perkataannya.

"Jika semua itu benar maka aku akan sangat bersyukur, tapi nyatanya semua itu justru kebalikannya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu perasaanku salah dan aku tahu betul. Tapi perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa kehendakku bahkan kini dia semakin tumbuh besar." Jelas Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau seorang laki-laki..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mengingatnya. Kau adalah laki-laki. Meskipun perasaan itu tumbuh di luar kehendakmu, kau tidak harus menurutinya. Kau laki-laki dan semua perasaanmu untuknya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mau tak mau kau harus melawannya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu menyakitkan..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Jadi ayo kita hentikan sampai di sini. Kau harus segera pergi dari sana, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di sana." Pinta Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Kita lupakan saja siapa yang telah membunuh ayah, ibu dan Kyunghee. Aku yakin mereka tenang di alam sana. Mereka juga pasti akan khawatir tentang dirimu saat ini." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku karena ide gilaku, aku membuat hidupmu hancur berantakan." Sesal Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menangis dipelukannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja saat ini, hati seperti terhantam sesuatu yang keras saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

"Ku mohon hentikan sampai di sini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Semua kebahagiaanmu saat ini hanya semu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan air mata yang mengalir pada pipinya. Ia tidak siap jika harus berhenti sekarang. Ia benar-benar sudah terjatuh terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Sang rembulan dan angin malam yang terasa hingga menusuk tulang kini menemani malam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju ke paviliunnya. Ia seolah tak lagi memiliki semangat hidup setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya seseorang pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk, kini mendongak menatap pemuda itu, Jongin. Entah mengapa saat ia melihat Jongin perasaannya semakin kacau.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan senyuman tipis.

"Untukmu." Ucap Jongi dengan menyodorkan seikat bunga yang cantik.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil bunga itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau menungguku hanya untuk ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu cantik?" Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Hm."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Selamat malam ratuku." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan Jongin. Ia menatap sendu Jongin yang berjalan menjauh.

Setelah tubuh Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap bunga pemberian Jongin. Ia hanya diam menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan air mata yang jatuh menetes pada salah satu kelopak bunga itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Cuman mau ngingetin buat chapter selanjutnya mohon siapkan hati kalian. Thank You ^^**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan seperti biasa menuju ke tempat di mana ia menerima semua pembelajaran yang begitu memuakkan baginya. Di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat sekelompok dayang istana yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju kebesarannya lengkap dengan makhotanya.

Kyungsoo yang berpapasan dengan pemuda itu segera menepi dan membungkuk guna memberi hormat pemuda itu. Jongin, sang putera mahkota justru tersenyum lebar saat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia meraih tangan gadis itu saat ia berada tepat di depannya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin langsung mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Semangat ratuku." Bisik Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Setelahnya Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk sebagai rasa hormatnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendongak melihat Jongin dan rombongannya yang berjalan menjauh. Senyuman manis yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit kini mulai memudar seiring dengan menjauhnya Jongin dari sana.

Ekspresi bahagia yang ia tunjukkan pada Jongin kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Bahkan mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Kyungsoo terus melamun, ia seolah tak memiliki semangat. Bahkan saat malam telah datang Kyungsoo masih tetap melamun.

Ia terduduk di dalam kamarnya dengan menatap lilin yang berada di depannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menggoreskan kuasnya di atas kertas itu.

Ia terlihat serius menggoreskan kuasnya itu. Setelah selesai menulis di kertas itu, ia kemudian melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna merah.

"Untuk siapa surat itu nona?" Tanya pelayan Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Yang Mulia putera mahkota." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ia kemudian memberikan amplop itu kepada pelayannya.

"Tolong berikan ini padanya." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan memberikan amplop itu.

"Baik nona." Jawab pelayan itu yang patuh dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sepeninggalan pelayan itu, Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan menulisnya. Dan saat ia membuka lacinya ia melihat sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang masih tersimpan rapi di sana. Ia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

" _Bunga lotus tidak akan pernah tenggelam dan mati bagaimanpun keadaannya." –Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo kembali membaca surat pemberian Jongin. Ia mengambil tusuk rambut pemberian Jongin dan menatapnya sendu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, air matanya mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya.

Ia bukanlah seorang yang mudah menangis, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering menangis dan melamun.

Perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika saja ia dapat membuang perasaan itu, maka ia akan membuang perasaannya itu jauh. Namun sayangnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih menyalin surat pemberian Jongin untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

"Nona akan kemana?" Tanya pelayan Kyungsoo yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Menemui putera mahkota." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Sepagi ini?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menyibukkan diri membenahi pakaiannya.

"Tolong bantu aku menyanggul rambutku." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Sanggul? Tapi nona anda..."

"Lakukan saja dan jangan banyak bertanya." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu akhirnya menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Dengan telaten pelayan itu menyanggul rambut Kyungsoo dan memoles wajah cantik Kyungsoo agar aura kecantikan Kyungsoo semakin terpancar.

Ingatkan Kyungsoo jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi ia tak tahu kenapa wajahnya justru terlihat cantik terlebih saat berias diri.

.

.

Jongin tengah berdiri di luar tembok istana yang cukup jauh dengan gerbang utama istana. Pemuda itu tak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya dan hanya memakai pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh para bangsawan lengkap dengan topi dikepalanya. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Tak lama, Jongin melihat seorang gadis dengan rok berwarna ungu berjalan mendekatinya dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh sebuah rok. Ia semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat gadis itu semakin mendekatinya.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka tutup kepalanya dan menyampirkannya pada bahunya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin justru menganga tak percaya dengan penampilan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengenakan rok berwarna ungu yang dipadukan dengan atasan berwarna merah menyala. Tak hanya itu ia bahkan menyanggul rambutnya dengan tusuk rambut yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Dan jangan lupakan riasan diwajahnya yang semakin membuat kecantikannya terpancar.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Anggap saja hari ini saya adalah ratu anda." Potong Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya setelah menyampirkan rok yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup kepala itu di tangan kirinya.

"Hari ini aku adalah Kim Kyunghee dan kau adalah Kim Jongin, bukan putera mahkota." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menganggapmu istriku untuk hari ini. Kau adalah Kim Kyunghee dan aku adalah Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin." Kata Jongin dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan meniupnya.

Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan selembut itu oleh Jongin merasa tersentuh dan semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Kyungsoo dengan menarik tangan Jongin.

"Kita akan ke mana sepagi ini?" Tanya Jongin yang mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat tangan itu.

"Melihat matahari terbit." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dengan tangan yang saling bertautan bahkan Jongin sesekali membatu Kyungsoo untuk menaiki bukit tersebut dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di atas bukit tersebut, langit mulai berwarna jingga. Keduanya kini duduk di atas rumput dengan menikmati pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mengirimiku surat tengah malam?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Karena aku merindukanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Karena aku tidak sabar menjadi istrimu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang juga menatap Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak sabar menghabiskan malam pertama denganmu." Kata Jongin dengan tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah memerah seketika karena malu dengan perkataan Jongin. Ia lalu melotot ke arah Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli karena raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jongin.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo mulai menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin dan menatap sang mentari yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang juga menatap kemunculan sang mentari.

"Sangat, terlebih lagi aku dapat melihat dua metahari sekaligus." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan rayuanmu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, tapi aku sedang memujimu." Kata Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan terjebak oleh rayuanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku sudah menjebakmu dalam cintaku." Balas Jongin.

"Diamlah, aku ingin menikmati pemandangan saat matahari terbit." Kata Kyungsoo yang terus menatap sang mentari yang semakin berani menampakkan wujudnya.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, kini tangannya merengkuh gadis itu agar semakin nyaman berada dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berada di sebuah taman bunga atau mungkin padang bunga karena hamparan tanah yang luas itu hanya dipenuhi dengan bunga.

Jongin meletakkan sesuatu di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dan memegang benda yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah mahkota yang Jongin buat sendiri dari bunga-bunga yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Begitu pula dengan Jongin yang tersenyum senang saat melihat senyuman Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai di situ Jongin juga memberikan sebuah cincin yang ia buat dari bunga, ia juga menyiapkan seikat bunga yang untu Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman, hanya dengan setu kalimat itu saja keduanya sudah sangat bahagia. Jongin kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya.

Perlaha-lahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Saat wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan Kyungsoo justru membuka suara.

"Aku melihat ulat ditopimu." Kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera menjauhkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan melepaskan topinya. Dan benar saja ia mendapati sebuah ulat yang berjalan di sana. Dengan panik Jongin membuang jauh topinya itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu justru tersenyum jahil, ia meletakkan ulat itu di atas bunga pemberian Jongin. Lalu ia menyodorkan bunga itu pada Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa geli melihat ulat itu segera berjalan mundur menghindari Kyungsoo.

"Buang itu!" Pinta Jongin yang ketakutan.

Bukannya menurut Kyungsoo justru semakin mendekati Jongin dan menyodorkan bunga itu pada Jongin. Alhasil keduanya justru saling kejar-kejaran dengan Kyungsoo yang menakut-nakuti Jongin dengan ulat itu.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak akan dimarahi karena membolos?" Tanya Jongin yang berjalan dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku izin menjenguk kakakku yang sedang sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck ratu macam apa kau ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi seolah tak percayanya.

"Ckckck raja macam apa kau ini?" Balas Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Jongin.

Setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Hari telah berganti menjadi malam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama.

Sesampainya di depan paviliun Kyungsoo, Jongin menggengam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini mereka tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Cepat kembalilah." Kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang terus menatapnya tanpa mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Semalat malam, ratuku." Ucap Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia terus menatap Jongin yang mulai melepaskan genggamannya.

Jongin berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan menatap Kyungsoo, setelahnya ia berbalik dan berlalu pergi menuju istananya.

"Selamat tingga Yang Mulia." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin mundur menjadi calon puteri mahkota?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada seorang gadis, entahlah dapatkah Kyungsoo dianggap sebagai seorang gadis?

"Benar Yang Mulia." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Kenapa kau ingin mundur?" Tanya sang ratu pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebelumnya, tolong maafkan saya Yang Mulia karena saya juga baru mengetahui ini. Saya..." Ucap Kyungsoo menggantung.

"Saya mandul Yang Mulia, karena itu saya mengundurkan diri. Saya tidak ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarga kerajaan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mundur dari seleksi ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi tolong maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Sesal Kyungsoo yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan inilah jalan satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo tempuh agar ia dapat pergi dari istana. Dengan begini Jongin tidak akan mampu bersamanya walaupun memang pada akhirnya mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia!" Panggil sang kasim yang terges-gesa memasuki ruangan sang putera mahkota.

"Yang Mulia!" Panggil kasim itu lagi yang kini duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berisik sekali!" Kesal Jongin yang masih sibuk membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gawat Yang Mulia!" Kata Kasim itu.

"Apa yang gawat? Katakan yang jelas! Jika tidak penting, keluar saja!" Usir Jongin dengan kesalnya.

"Park Kyunghee, dia mengundurkan diri dari pemilihan puteri mahkota." Kata sang kasim setelah sekian lama mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin yang akan membalik bukunya itu terdiam seketika saat mendengar perkataan sang kasim.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin yang menatap tajam kasimnya.

"Park Kyunghee, dia mengundurkan diri Yang Mulia. Dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap meninggalkan istana." Jelas kasimnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan kasimnya yang terus memanggilnya.

"Park Kyunghee kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Geram Jongin dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap paviliun yang selama ini ia tinggali.

"Memang sudah waktunya aku meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap paviliun itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tandunya dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Jongin semakin melebarkan langkahnya dan berlari kencang menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo, ia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis lain selain dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia terus berlari menuju paviliun Kyungsoo, tanpa permisi Jongin segera memasuki paviliun itu mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaannya karena ruangan itu telah kosong. Jongin segera berbalik dan berlari menuju gerbang istana.

Jongin terus berlari tanpa mengidahkan peluh pada dirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat panik saat ini, ia terus berlari dan berlari berharap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan ia bersyukur karena melihat pelayan Kyungsoo di sana. Tandu yang membawa Kyungsoo baru selangkah keluar dari gerbang istana.

"Berhenti di situ!" Perintah Jongin rahangnya yang mengeras marah.

Mendengar perintah itu, orang-orang yang membawa tandu Kyungsoo seketika berhenti dan membungkuk hormat pada sang putera mahkota.

Jongin berjalan menuju ke arah tandu itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo yang berada di dalamnya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dengan tidak sabarannya, Jongin segera membuka tandu itu hingga memperlihatkan sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari tandunya dan membungkuk memberi hormat Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Jongin dengan amarahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Tanyanya lagi yang semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Jongin yang semakin dibuat frustasi akan diamnya Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Yang Mulai, saya harus segera pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Beraninya kau mengabaikan pertanyaan putera mahkota!" Bentak Jongin yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut dan ketakutan.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak agar tak ikut terpancing emosi.

"Jawab aku..." Mohon Jongin dengan lembut dan menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama Yang Mulia. Maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita bahkan saling mencintai, kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama huh?" Tanya Jongin yang tak mengerti.

"Maafkan saya." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Tatap mataku Park Kyunghee!" Pinta Jongin dengan mencekram erat bahu Kyungsoo.

" _Aku bukan Kyunghee."_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengalihkan pendangannya untuk tidak menatap Jongin.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menatap Jongin.

"Katakan jika kau tidak mencintaiku, maka aku akan membiarkanmu pergi." Kata Jongin dengan menatap dalam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat berusaha menekan semua perasaan yan ada pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu menggeleng tak percaya akan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong. Aku akan membuktikannya." Kata Jongin yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan hendak mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera meghindar dengan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya harus segera pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dinginnya.

Mendengar itu cengkraman Jongin pada bahu Kyungsoo melonggar hingga terlepas. Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk pada Jongin dan kembali masuk ke dalam tandunya.

Jongin hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Ia telah melewati semuanya bersama Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo begitu mudahnya mengacuhkannya.

Tandu itu telah ditutup bahkan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin menatap nanar tandu itu, ia tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Air matanya mengalir melalui pipinya begitu saja seiring menjauhnya tandu itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo terduduk diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dipipinya. Sesekali ia tampak memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Park Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terus memukul dadanya dengan air mata yang juga mengalir tanpa henti.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **Engga deng TBC maksudnya :v**

 **.**

 **Buat yang tanya ini bakalan mpreg atau engga, Hee kasih bocoran ini gak bakal mpreg gatau deh andingnya gimana wkwk pokoknya ditunggu aja. Tapi kalo kalian liat cover ffnya kalian bakal tahu kok gimana nantinya, soalnya biasanya klo Hee buat cover ff pasti udah mencakup dari awal sampe end. Untung ini gak ada sehari jadi, jadi bisa fast up. Dan ini udah diusahain fast up ya, sampe ngantuk-ngantuk gini nulisnya. Oke sip segitu doang bacotan Hee.**

 **Thank you and sorry for typo.**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I Love You, I Remember You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Typo it's my style_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu paviliun yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa berat saat harus pergi dari istana, bukankah ini kemauannya? Lalu kenapa ia harus bersedih? Ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. Dan satu nama yang menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu. Nama itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara lembutnya yang khas.

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang kaku saat mendengar panggilan itu dari seseorang. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan pula Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilan itu semakin jelas karena seseorang itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa penasaran segera berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Park Kyungsoo?" Panggil gadis itu yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Lanjut gadis itu dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Gadis itu kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal gadis itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Semua salahku." Ucap gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin dibuat kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya..." Kata gadis itu yang terlihat gugup dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Kyungsoo masih tetap menatap gadis itu dan menunggu perkataan gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu semakin gugup karena tatapan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum kembali berucap.

"Ayahku yang telah membunuh keluargamu. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Jelas gadis itu yang berlutut pada Kyungsoo dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ku mohon maafkan perbuatan ayahku. Jika kau memafkannya maka aku akan tetap diam atas jati dirimu yang sebenarnya." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan wajahnya tampak merah menahan segala emosi yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengancamku Cho Jahyeon?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengancammu. Aku hanya ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu." Jawab Jahyeon yang mulai berani menatap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang belum mengering.

"Kesepakatan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mendesis marah.

"Kau sudah membunuh keluargaku dan sekarang kau berani mengajukan kesepakatan denganku? Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Apa kau punya hak untuk itu setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan keluargaku hah?!" Marah Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jahyeon tajam.

"Kau benar. Aku tak berhak atas itu, tapi aku memohon dengan sangat kepadamu, tolong maafkan perbuatan ayahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu, tapi aku mohon tolong maafkan dia." Mohon Jahyeon.

"Maaf? Apa permohonan maafmu akan mengembalikan semua keluargaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan amarahnya.

Kyungsoo berlutut di depan Jahyeon dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat seorang anak yang baru saja pulang dari perantauannya melihat keluarga yang dia sayangi terkapar tak berdaya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dia bahkan sangat merindukan mereka dan hanya mereka alasannya untuk kembali. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan saat dia kembali?" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan kembali berdiri meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Jahyeon yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkannya segera bangkit dan membuka suaranya.

"Putra mahkota!" Kata Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Jahyeon.

"Aku tahu dia mencintaimu dan kau..."

Kyungsoo mulai berbalik dan menatap Jahyeon dengan tatapan was-wasnya.

"Kau juga mencintainya." Lanjut Jahyeon.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Jahyeon.

Kyungsoo terdiam kaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jahyeon.

"Bagaimana perasaan putra mahkota nantinya saat tahu jika kau seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Jahyeon lagi.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengancamku?" Geram Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Jahyeon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang mengancammu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku kepada keluargamu." Kata Jahyeon.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kematian keluargamu, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga akan melindungi kakakmu dan kakak iparmu." Tawar Jahyeon.

"Apa semua ini memang rencanamu, apa kau memang ingin menjebakku sejak awal?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan melakukan hal sejauh ini..."

"Lindungi keluargaku seperti janjimu!" Potong Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok gadis lain yang sudah sering melihat kemesraan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan itu. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah Kyungsoo terduduk di kamarnya dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya ia gunakan saat berada di istana, kehidupannya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala namun entah apa yang terjadi hidupnya terasa begitu hampa setelah ia keluar dari istana.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamar Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya sudah siap, kita harus segera pergi." Kata pemuda itu yang merupakan kakak Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera menyusul." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar itu.

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membawa barang-barangnya yang telah ia kemasi.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sepasang suami istri yang tengah berbincang ringan. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berbicara. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat interaksi sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Chanyeol.

Ketiganya berjalan menjauh untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka tinggal. Saat ini mereka tidak bisa lagi tinggal di rumahnya, bahkan mereka harus pergi menjauh dari negara ini.

Semua ini adalah resiko mereka atas semua yang telah mereka perbuat. Mereka yakin para petinggi yang berada dikubu mereka akan marah besar karena apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Terlebih lagi jika para petinggi mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan bukan hanya para petinggi yang akan mengincar nyawa mereka tapi juga kerajaan, jika semua orang mengetahui segalanya maka dipastikan mereka tidak akan selamat.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dan menatap pintu gerbang rumah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dari istana, ia terlihat kacau.

Ia terus menatap pintu gerbang itu hingga akhirnya ia merasa tak tahan lagi untuk membuat gerbang itu terbuka. Tangannya mengepal erat dan mengetuk pintu gerbang itu dengan tak sabar. Bibirnya terus berucap memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah. Namun sayangnya panggilannya berakhir sia-sia karena sang pemilik rumah tak lagi menempati kediamannya.

Jongin yang sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya mendobrak gerbang rumah tersebut. Ia menatap kediaman Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat sepi.

Dengan langkah ragu, Jongin berjalan memasuki kediaman tersebut. Dan ternyata rumah tersebut benar-benar kosong tanpa ada satu orang pun di sana.

Melihat hal tersebut, raut muka Jongin seketika berubah menjadi gelisah.

"Ke mana kau sebenarnya, Kyunghee?" Tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

.

.

Di saat sang rembulan menampakkan dirinya, di saat itu pula sekumpulan pria paruh baya tengah duduk dengan perasaan gelisah disebuah ruangan.

Di tengah keresahan mereka, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh sosok tinggi besar. Sosok itu membungkuk pada sekumpulan pria paruh baya yang tengah terduduk.

"Mereka tidak berada di rumahnya Tuan." Ucapnya dengan menatap salah satu pria yang tengah duduk, pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Yang Mulia putra mahkota sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya, lalu mengapa Kyunghee mundur dari pencalonan?" Tanya salah satu pria paruh baya lainnya.

"Benar, apa dia bodoh? Kita sudah berhasil melakukannya dan dia menghancurkan semua rencana kita." Balas lainnya.

Sedangkan si pemimpin kelompok tersebut hanya terdiam dan berpikir.

"Cari mereka sampai ketemu!" Perintah pria itu pada sosok laki-laki yang tinggi besar tersebut.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan patuh.

.

.

"Benarkah?" Tanya seorang dayang istana yang tak pecaya akan ucapan rekannya.

"Tapi dia sangat cantik!" Lanjutnya yang semakin tak mempercayai fakta yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, pantas saja dia membuat alasan seperti itu untuk mundur dari pencalonan istri putra mahkota." Balas rekannya.

Jongin yang tak sengaja akan melintas melewati kedua dayang tersebut akhirnya berhenti mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Park Kyunghee adalah seorang laki-laki. Dia benar-benar merusak citra dan martabat istana." Ucap dayang tersebut.

Jongin yang mendengar hal tersebut, melebarkan matanya seolah tak percaya akan ucapan kedua dayang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Jongin yang kini telah berdiri di depan salah satu dayang tersebut dan mencengkram bahu dayang tersebut dengan kuat.

Ia menatap dayang tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah menuntut penjelasan dayang tersebut. Sang dayang yang ditatap oleh putra mahkota seperti itu seketika menjadi takut.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia." Ucap rekan dayang tersebut.

"Katakan apa maksud kalian?!" Tanya Jongin yang mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Park Kyunghee, dia seorang laki-laki. Dan gosip tersebut telah menyebar di istana." Jawab dayang tersebut dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, seketika Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Kami permisi dulu Yang Mulia." Ucap dayang tersebut yang kemudian keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang putra mahkota dan bergegas pergi.

Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia tak menyangka jika sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi adalah sosok yang sama seperti dirinya, yaitu seorang laki-laki.

Jongin menggeleng mencoba menepis apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumam Jongin.

"Park Kyunghee..."

.

.

.

Pantulan cahaya rembulan terlihat indah di dalam sebuah kolam. Tak hanya pantulan rembulan yang terlihat di dalam kolam tersebut, seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang khas dengan mahkota di atas kepalanya juga terlihat di dalamnya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong pantulan rembulan di dalam kolam.

Satu persatu kenangan yang tertanam dipikiran serta hatinya kembali berputar. Ia kembali mengingat kenangan yang pernah dibuatnya dengan sosok gadi yang begitu dicintainya. Ingatan di mana dirinya dan gadis itu tersenyum serta tertawa bersama membuat hatinya nyeri.

Di sisi lain seorang pemuda lain tengah berdiri di depan rumah dengan menatap rembulan. Pemuda itu menatap sendu sang rembulan dengan senyum mirisnya

"Sampai kapanpun bulan tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan matahari." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum sendu.

.

"Yang Mulia." Ucap seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang lengkap dengan pedang di tangannya.

Jongin berbalik menatap sosok laki-laki itu. Di depan Jongin kini berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang berpenampilan sama dengan tinggi tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Kalian sudah datang." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Benar Yang Mulia, ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Pinta Jongin dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Bantuan kami?" Tanya laki-laki lainnya.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Kau orang suruhan Jaehyeon?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari rumah persembunyiannya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Benar nona." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam membalas jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam

rumah.

Kyungsoo segara melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah terlihat Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi perut buncitnya sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi memanggil tabib." Ucap Kyungsoo yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Peringat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberi jawaban.

"Tolong jaga kakakku." Pinta Kyungsoo pada laki-laki yang diutus oleh Jaehyeon.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo segara berlari keluar rumah dengan berpenampilan seperti laki-laki biasa lengkap dengan topinya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dua berpenampilan layaknya ninja kini tengah mengikutinya.

.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam kini menghadap pada Jongin yang tengah sendirian berdiri di samping kolam istana. Dengan sopan laki-laki itu membungkuk memberi salam kepada Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin yang kemudian berbalik melihat laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pada Jongin seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

.

Suara pacuan kuda yang ditunggangi oleh seseorang terdengar begitu kencang. Jongin, pemuda itu memacu kudanya dengan kencang keluar gerbang istana.

Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang dan serius, ia bahkan tergesa-gesa memacu kudanya tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang berada di depannya hingga membuat mereka menyingkir karena takut tertabrak kuda milik Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kediamannya untuk mengantarkan tabib yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sang tabib hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun pada orang lain." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab sang tabib yang kemudian membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Kyungsoo manatap sang tabib yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap tabib itu tidak akan memberitahukan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain.

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang mengarah pada lehernya. Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo menegang menatap pedang yang berada tepat di dekat lehernya.

Kyungsoo melirik pemilik pedang tersebut yang sayangnya tak terlihat olehnya. Kyungsoo yang penasaran segara menepis pedang tersebut dan mencoba berbalik menatap pemiliknya.

Setelah sempat terjadi perlawanan antara Kyungsoo dan seseorang tersebut, akhirnya pedang itu kembali mengarah pada leher Kyungsoo. Sedangkan seseorang tersebut masih tak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh topi miliknya.

Dan saat sosok itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo tercengang menatap siapa sosok tersebut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya menjadi berair.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang bergetar menatap Jongin yang kini berada di depannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap tajam Kyungsoo dengan pedang yang masih berada tepat di leher Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Udah deh author males cuap-cuap, intinya maaf udah buat kalian nunggu lama *bow. Dan maaf kalo misalnya amburadul, udah lama author hiatus karena kebanyakan tugas jadi gak sempet buat nulis lagi. Sekian terima kasih.

.

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
